Eren raja modus, tujuh pemodusannya terhadap Levi
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren si raja modus. tujuh kejadian dimana ia beraksi sebagai seme modus tingkat dewa


**Halooo saya muncul untuk menghibur~**

a/n: ini sekuel kampret dari _all i want is you_ berisi pemodusan massal! Bila anda ingin membaca silakan dibaca. Masih berputar-putar disekitar EreRi! Mungkin feel Riren gak kesampean –padahal hobi baca Riren- OOC, typos betebaran, dan gagal paham

Shingeki no kyojin punya Hajime isayama

Hajime isayama punya saya #dibakarmassa/ bercanda

! : di cerita ini, Levi adalah uke dan Eren adalah seme. Saya membuat cerita epik ini supaya seru aja. Bila anda tidak suka silakan tekan 'back' jangan lempari saya flame, bila anda suka silakan anda review, bila suka tapi gak mau review silakan di fav, bila suka tapi gak mau review dan di fav... terimakasih telah membaca saya tidak bertanggung jawab apa bila anda mencoba hal yang terjadi dibawah sini

Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silakan membaca!

.

.

.

Yosh, minna-san perkenalkan "Eren jaegar, suami dengan tanda kutipnya Levi!" oh dia telah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri –dan dia melambaikan tangannya seperti senam kesehatan jasmani –kami, Eren ft L.V neko pemodus ulung, akan membiografikan kehidupan Eren yang hobi memoduskan Levi. Sebelumnya, _let's pray begin_... tuhan, semoga pemodusan kami berhasil! #digampar orang sekampung

.

Part 1: Pipi

Seperti yang saya tau, Eren adalah seorang raja modus. Gelar itu pantas diberikan padanya bila melihat kehidupan sehari-hari pasangan 'luar biasa' ini.

Hari itu senin tanggal lupa bulan gak inget, Eren tengah mengangkat jemuran di halaman belakang. Eren sangat menyayangi _istrinya_ –jangan ditanya –terbukti dengan kebiasaan Eren menyambut sang _istri_ yang terkadang pulang malam –menyambutnya dengan memberikan ciuman panas yang berakhir diranjang –. Selain mapan sebagai suami, Eren juga sangat sabar dengan 'reflek' _sang istri_ dikala kaget (itu reflek atau mau membinasakan Eren?)

Makanya, ia berakhir dengan membantu sang _istri_ mengangkat jemuran! Karena _sang istri_ berambut hitam bersuara erotis itu (saat diranjang) sedang mentriska dan membersihkan kamar mereka (habis nganu-nganu, ya semalem? –dan saya pun dapat acungan jempol dari Eren). Setelah semua jemuran beres terangkat, Eren bergegas membawanya ke kamar triska. _Sugoooi_, dalam hitungan menit Levi sudah mentriska setengah jemuran!

"Ereeen, kau bisa membantuku disini?" oh, suara ini...panggilan sebagai suami datang pada Eren. Tak perlu ditanya pria pendek itu ada dimana pasti di dapur, karena di kamar triska gak ada, dan kamar mereka sudah rapi tanpa adanya jejak-jejak Levi.

Sesuai dugaan mpu Bharada, Levi memang disana berusaha membuat _shepherd's pie__[1]_. Eren segera menghampiri _sang istri_ yang terlihat kerepotan dengan adonan passtrie

"apa yang harus dibantu?"

"tolong potongkan daging itu untukku" langsung di yokai(?)kan oleh Eren

"hei, tunggu dulu! Ada sesuatu dipipimu?" Eren membuat ekspresi campur aduk, Levi memiringkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'ada apa'. Eren memajukan wajahnya dan **menjilat cipratan adonan passtrie di pipi lembut sang **_**istri **_**kesayangan**

_Wiou...wiou...wiou Eren modus, Eren modus!_

Dan wajah Levi sukses memerah, sayang dia buang muka. Eren tertawa laknat didalam hati!

.

.

.

Part 2 : bibir

_Suasana dingin di musim salju! Yeah, waktu yang tepat untuk pemodusan._

Eren duduk di sofa merah dekat jemdela mengamati butiran salju lembut yang mulai menyelimuti pekarangan rumahnya, otaknya sedang terisi penuh dengan segala macam rencana memoduskan Levi –percaya atau tidaknya itu urusan anda, tapi saya percaya karena kita sesama pemodus ulung –saat ia sampai dirumah nanti

Levi sedang pergi belanja, Eren tidak ikut karena kakinya terkilir kemarin dan ia agak kesulitan berjalan, itulah sebabnya ia tidak menemani si raven pendek namun seksi itu. ia percaya walau ia tidak menemani, Levi masih sulit di rape-rape orang lain selain dirinya (terbukti paten, gak ada yang menyangkal)

Biarpun begitu, Eren tetap cemas. Baginya Levi hanya miliknya seorang, hak untuk menyentuh Levi hanya ia yang punya, Levi adalah harta karunnya –sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin memonopoli Levi hanya untuk dirinya seorang...tapi fakta menyangkalnya, dan ia bukan paranoid

"_tadaima_!" oh yang diomongin sudah datang, lengakap dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya

"_okaerinasai_, Levi~" si pemodus bangkit dari posisinya mehampiri, si surai eboni yang tengah kerepotan dengan plastik belanjaan. Sebagai suami yang baik, Eren membantu Levi mengangkat belanjaan

"cih, kenapa dingin sekali sih" Levi mengepulkan uap putih kearah tangannya yang nyaris memutih –sekalipun kulitnya sudah putih dari dulu – _triiing_, bola lampu imaginer menyala terang diatas kepala Eren, waktunya pemodusan!

Eren segera menangkup pipi Levi, dan mulai menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka. Dan saat bibir mereka bertemu, Eren meliar! –saya mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan _modus is life –_ "aaahn" weeh pake acara mendesah lagi lu, Levi! Eren kan tambah nafsu jadinya.

Setelah puas berdansa lidah dan mengabsen seluruh isi rongga mulut, Eren melepaskan ciuman panasnya, terlihatlah benang saliva diantaranya "bagaimana? Hangat bukan" Eren membuka perckapan –bukan hangat Eren tapi panas, PANAS! –Levi mengangguk pelan sambil menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya

"tidak keberatan kalau dilanjutkan di kasur?" Eren kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kemerahan Levi sambil menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ ke kamar –ah ndak usah dikasur juga gak apa, di sofa aja kalau mau.

_Terdengarlah suara erotis dari baik daun pintu pasangan muda itu_

.

.

.

Part 3: paha

Raja modus akan beraksi, minggir-minggir!

Eren duduk di lantai sambil membaca komik _shonen-ai_nya. Levi sedang duduk di sofa tepat di samping Eren sambil membolak balikan buku novel _Sherlock holmes_nya. Hari itu Levi sedang memakai celana pendek –celana panjangnya sedang dicuci –memamerkan paha putih nan mulus miliknya

Lagi-lagi Eren harus menahan 'hasrat'nya, susah memang punya _istri_ Levi! Banyak godaanya, bawaanya pengen langsung pasang mode 'buas' dan Eren harus pandai menahan dan mengontrol nafsunya –bisa-bisa Levi mogok ngasi _jatah_ lagi –heheh

"aku bosan Levi~" Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya dipaha Levi melupakan bacaan laknatnya, menjadi pemodus dahulu. Levi mengelus surai coklat nan halus itu, lupa akan bacaannya –sepertinya Levi ketagihan mengelus surai brunette itu

"bosan kenapa?"

"aku mau _main_~" Eren mengelus paha mulus si penyuka novel itu. eits yang di maksud main pake tanda kutip lho~ kan Eren modus tapi jujur dan baik hati (preeet, kampret!)

Awalnya hanya mengelus lama-lama...

"oi Eren, bisa jangan menjilat pahaku?"

"bah, ketangkap"

_Wiou...wiou...wiou...Eren ketangkap kering (ketangkap basah sudah biasa)_

.

.

.

Part 4: bokong

Ini sebenarnya telah terlihat dari dulu saat mereka pertama bertemu (baca _all i want is you_ dong! #promosi) tapi ini kejadian ditangkap di depan umum, lets cekidot

Hari ini Eren dan Levi pergi ke kuil untuk merayakan tahun baru. Mereka sempat berkeliling kuil demi mencari udara segar, baru saja berdoa di kuil otak modus Eren telah bereaksi –Eren kalu ditanya kapan tobatnya, gak bakal dijawab sampe tahun kebo pake kolor –berarti dia gak bisa tobat! Ya iya lah _istrinya_ 'kan Levi! Selalu membuatnya haus akan nafsu

Eren memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman di dekat kuil. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang so beautiful, tepat saat Levi membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas peruntungannya –bokong Levi yang tepat di hadapannya –modus _mode-on_

Levi menyusul menjejalkan pantatnya di bangku kayu tersebut, dari tadi Eren tidak ada berhentinya melirik Levi . levi jengah dibuatnya! _Triiing_, lampu lima watt menyala di kepala Eren

Eren mejatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Levi memeluk laki-laki bertinggi badan 10 cm dibawahnya erat "Levi, kenapa...cobaan yang tuhan berikan begitu berat?" Eren buka mulut, Levi bingung bukan main! Seingatnya Eren tidak pernah dapat masalah berlebih. Dan, dan...

_Ada sesuatu yang meremas bokongnya...oh tangan Eren rupanya _

_Dan ada yang melihat dia tengah dimoduskan_

_Plaaaak_

"modus!" Eren dapat _bonus_ dari Levi

.

.

.

Part 5: leher

Levi tengah memasak sesuatu, Eren duduk dengan sabarnya di salah satu bangku di ruang makan. Karena bosan ia memutuskan... menjalankan niatnya memoduskan Levi (apa lagi kerjaan Eren di rumah selain modusin Levi kesayangannya, _uke super top ten hot_!)

"ada yang perlu kubantu?" Eren menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuknya, lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggeleng pelan, tanda gak ada yang perlu dimodus –eh salah –dibantu maksudnya

Eren kecewa, pundung dipojokan. Levi awalnya diam saja sebelum...

"hiks...hiks" Eren mewek di pojokan, nah lho Levi suami mu mewek tuh! Nah lho~ Levi merasa bersalah menghampiri Eren yang malah makin mepet tembok –udaah Eren cukup modusin Levi aja! Jangan tembok juga mau lu modusin! Saya pun dilempar Eren sampai mencapai bulan –

"Eren..." gak ada respon

"Ereeen~" gak ada respon, hanya jangkrik yang merespon

"Ereeeeeeen~" eh bukannya Eren, malah titan kolosal yang merespon –titan kolosal yang adalah Berthold pun dikirim Levi ke neraka, karena mengganggunya

Sesenti lebih dekat dengan Eren

_Chuup_

Leher jenjang Levi dicium oleh Eren –entah yang keberapa kali –dihisap, dijilat, sesekali digigit ringan membuat empunya mendesah (otakmu memang penuh rencana pemoduasan yang hebat ya, Eren)

_Wiou...wiou...wiou...alamat, berakhir dikasur lagi nih~_

.

.

.

Part 6: pinggang dan pinggul

Pagi menjelang! Kring...kring! hari ini hari yang bagus untuk pemodusan!

Levi bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, seperti biasa mandi paket lengkap lalu memasak sarapan. Memilih menu paling mudah dipagi hari, telor mata sapi!

Wangi margarin membuat Eren bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi "pagi~ kau buat sarapan?" Eren baru selesai gosok gigi dan cucimuka ngibritnya ke dapur

"pagi" si surai Eboni menyapa sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

Masih setengah teler, Eren langsung memeluk pinggang ukenya erat "E, Eren!" tangannya jahil menelusup kebalik kaus biru cerah si tinggi minimalis. Tanagn kanannya mengusap bagian pinggang dan tangan kirinya mnjelajak disekitar pinggul, pagi-pagi udah modus

"Ere...nnnh! ja..jangan!" Levi meninggikan suaranya –walau badannya gak ikut tinggi, saya pun ditimpuk Levi –saat Eren nyaris menelusupkan tangan miliknya kebalik celananya

Eren sadar kembali, seolah bangun dari hipnotis sesaat, dan menemukan Levi yang sedang mode sangar

"gak ada jatah untuk malam ini!"

Jedeeer, petir bersahutan, bumi gonjang –ganjing Eren mendadak membeku dan Levi gak main-main

_Wiou...wiou...wiou istri ngambek, istri ngambek_!

.

.

.

Part 7: alkohol

Ultahnya perusahaan! Waktunya perayaan! (modus)

"karena hari ini adalah perayaan hari jadi perusahaan yang ke 35, malam ini kalian wajib bersenang-senang!" ujar seorang kolega perusahaan

"boleh bawa kasur gak pak?" Eren jaegar, manusia kuper. Hobinya ngaret dan olahraga diatas kasur.

"emangnya kamu mau ngapain bawa kasur segala?"

"ano, mau _bobok_ _bareng_ sama Levi pak! Pasti pulangnya nanti malem, pak jadi sekalian aja" bah~ ini dia nih yang bikin syirik. Diantara teman-teman sekantornya, Hanya Eren lah satu-satunya yang sudah membangun keluarga. Bahkan Jean yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Armin pun belum bagi-bagi undangan pernikahan

"enggak!"

"kenapa, pak?"

"nanti saya grebeg kamu!"

"sama siapa?"

"satpam"

"bah, gak mempan!" percaya diri sekali kau, nak

"ya, sudah. Sama polisi!" si bapak kolega mulai menunjukan aktifitas urat kemarahannya

"bah, polisi kebanyakan korup! Mending ikutan saja sama saya, pak!" Eren bicara dengan penegasan di setiap katanya, si bapak yang jadi lawan main mendadak merinding karena merasakan aura suram...

Oh dari Levi "aku tidak pernah berniat trhreesome" Levi ngambek

.

"SAMPE SUBUUUH~" Eren berteriak lantang dari atas meja di sebuah bar. Bukan, bukan bar di pinggiran jalan atau daerah hitam, saat ini Eren dan semua mitra kerjanya sedang sibuk bersenang-senang! Persis seperti kata si kolega tadi

Musik memenuhi ruangan bar berukuran sedang di basment kantor mereka. Setiap orang sibuk dengan maksna kesenangan mereka sendiri. Ada yang minum sampai bergelas gelas, sibuk berdansa dengan iringan musik dari DJ, ada juga yang sibuk bermain taruhan di meja bar dipojok ruangan

Malam itu benar-benar liar! Seakan besok mereka mati muda! Eren tidak pernah lepas dari battle dance melawan Jean, bertaruh siapa yang duluan jatuh dia yang paling payah. Dan keduanya tipe yang tidak mau kalah saing

Setengah jam berlalu, hari baru telah menjeput. Tepatnya jam satu pagi sejak pesta mendadak panas, tidak ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti. "hik...dasar Erwin kontet, Eren pendek!...hik!" Levi mabuk alkohol, sudah nyaris tiga botol ditenggaknya sejak setengah jam lalu.

Hanji yang menjadi teman minumnya sudah teler tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun kesadaranya. Kepala si surai Eboni sudah berdenyut sakit, kesadarannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Nyaris tidak bisa beranjak sendiri

Eren mengawasi pasangnnya dari lantai dansa, sepertinya ia harus pulang saat ini juga. Ia terpaksa menyudahi taruhannya dengan Jean yang lansung mengatainya pengecut dan berbagai macam hewan di suaka margasatwa, bahkan sampai hewan di padang pasir

Tapi olokannya berhenti setelah melihat Eren menggendong Levi yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran (tentu ala _bridal style_) untuk pulang. Jean sedikit ingat ia belum bilang bahwa ia akan pulang pagi pada Armin.

.

Udara pengap dalam mobil langsung menguar saat Eren masuk. Si brunette memutuskan mendudukan si pendek Levi di jok depan, denagn alasan yang sebanyak candi Prambanan

"hnn" Levi yang masih teler punya semangat juang juga. Eren yang kini sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman terpaksa harus melihat wajah Levi yang memerah. Beruntung Eren masih terkendali...

Cuup

Bah, saya tarik ucapan barusan, karena Eren sedang mencium bibir Levi yang tengah mabuk secara sensual.

.

.

_mari tinggalkan mereka berduaan saja sayang sekali kalau momen panas seperti itu diganggu_

_a/n : halo saya masih hidup. Semoga cerita ini menghibur! _

_[1] itu pai yang menggunakan isian daging dan saus_

_Last word mind to review?_


End file.
